


Just A Push

by ymorton



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a kinkmeme prompt, written in Jan. 2011. Basically, Sean finds out about Mark and Eduardo's relationship and uses it to his advantage, as he tends to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Push

**Author's Note:**

> fake! ah, back when i hated sean.

Sean pushes open the door, very slightly. Mark had been napping before Eduardo came- maybe he'd fallen asleep again, but Sean had a feeling if he didn't get to him in the next five minutes Eduardo would convince him of some serious bullshit. Mark was a smart kid, but he could be impressionable. Sean had to be the last imprint on him at all times- that was the  _point._  
  
The room's lit only by the late afternoon light filtering in through the windows, and Sean hears the shower running, sees someone in the bed.   
  
It's Eduardo, curled on his side under the covers, shirt off. He has one thin tan arm thrown over a pillow, face worried even in sleep.   
  
Sean widens his eyes, blinks to make sure, careful to stay completely silent.   
  
So, maybe Eduardo's just sleeping. Just- in Mark's room, because the guest room they got for Eduardo is too far away and he's too exhausted. Sleeping, while Mark showers, his clothes in a heap on the floor next to the bed- Sean recognizes his Philip Exeter t-shirt.   
  
Or, maybe they're fucking.  
  
Sean thinks about it- how it's been, between them, how he'd heard Eduardo, desperate through the door-  _Christy's psychotic. She's jealous, irrational- I - I'm frightened of her_  and Mark, a minute later- _I want- no, I need you out here. Please don't tell him I said that._  
  
Sean grins. Mark's fucking Eduardo. That makes so much sense, Sean's pissed he didn't figure it out before.   
  
He closes the door quietly behind him, leans against the wall, mind whirring. Finally, he grins again, wide and easy, and leaves.   
  
"Dustin! Make a couple drinks," he yells, walking into the living room. Dustin jumps away from the computer, glad to be done- he's been wired in for going on ten hours.   
  
"Ladies, would you mind-" he pushes them out the door, puts the bong away, cleans up the debris of two days of coding and eating and smoking.  
  
"So, Dustin-" he says, as Dustin pours sweet and sour into a shaker. "Eduardo- he's a pretty good friend of Mark's, right?"   
  
Dustin shoots him a suspicious look, wide-eyed, and God just that confirms it, but it's still funny when Dustin says, "I mean, yeah. I guess."   
  
"Pretty surprised Wardo didn't come out here for the summer, then. Doesn't seem like him."   
  
"He had an internship," Dustin says, voice level, like he knows what game Sean's playing. Dustin's not an idiot.   
  
"Yeah, but, it's just- the company's out here.  _Mark's_  out here."   
  
"Mark understands," Dustin says, and leaves the room before Sean can get in a word. Sean pushes himself up onto the kitchen counter, scrolling through his cellphone, laughing a little. It was nearly too easy before, but this- this is just a  _joke._

_\--_

He doesn't say anything for another day- lets Eduardo let his guard down. Finally, on Sunday night, Mark's wired in and Eduardo's unpacking groceries for the house, bending down to put packets of ramen in the cupboard. Sean studies his ass. Yeah, he can see how Mark wanted to tap that. Too bad it'll never happen again.   
  
"Hey, Wardo!" he says, all fake cheer, sliding up onto the counter and dangling his legs. "Hope you can see, now, you know- it's not all play, out here in big bad Palo Alto. We do some work, too. Enough."   
  
Eduardo nods, still not smiling at him, but not completely ignoring him either.   
  
"Mark works the hardest," Sean adds, feeling that intoxicating thrill in him- of the hunt. "He's only taken home one girl this summer. One!"   
  
Eduardo freezes for a moment, but manages to keep unpacking groceries. Oh, he's good. Sean's better, though.   
  
"One girl?" he asks, voice strained.   
  
"But I mean, who can blame him- she was a Victoria's Secret model."   
  
Eduardo snorts, but it sounds fake- sounds weak. "Mark didn't fuck a Victoria's Secret model. It's Mark."   
  
"Yeah, you're right. It's a little more like she was doing the fucking. God, she was  _screaming-_ " he breaks off and laughs, long and loud. Eduardo is staring determinedly at a spot on the refrigerator, but Sean can see his hands curl into fists.   
  
"Who knew he was so good in the sack?" Sean says, and it's like he can actually see Eduardo break- doubt himself, doubt Mark, and come to the conclusion Sean wants him to. It's not like Mark's ever really given him a reason not to.   
  
Eduardo nods, and takes out a can of soup, places it carefully on the counter. Then he leaves the room, without a word.   
  
Sean picks up the can, studies it. Laughs, to himself, a real laugh.   
  
Upstairs, he can very faintly hear them- Eduardo's voice rising, Mark a monotone beneath him, defensive. He catches something about  _a fucking model_ , and then  _how could you_ , and finally, yes-  _the Eduardo Saverin foundation._ Perfect.   
  
He walks out of the kitchen, picks up a margarita where Dustin left them. Dustin's listening, too, face open and scared, like a kid listening to his parents fight.   
  
"I'm sure they'll work it out," Sean says, nodding, voice practically oozing with smug condescension, and Dustin doesn't look at him, just draws his knees up to his chest on the sofa.   
  
"I really fucking hate you sometimes, Sean," Dustin says, quiet, into his knees. Sean chuckles.  
  
"Eduardo hated me too, Dustin."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dustin asks as Sean walks to the door of his bedroom.  
  
Sean shrugs. "Maybe you should be more careful."   
  
Dustin shakes his head, disbelievingly, but says nothing. Sean lies down on his bed, on his back, smiles. He didn't  _need_  it, but it sure helped. Plus, it was kind of fun. Set the pieces up, knock 'em down, and watch them fall.   
  
\--

The next day, Mark comes down in the morning, face pale and drawn from lack of sleep and something else, an emotion Sean can't quite identify but seems pretty close to grief. He swallows a couple times, and says, "Sean- Sean, it's time to restructure."   
  
Sean grins. 


End file.
